The Biological Core will be responsible for extracting and purifying fimbriae, LPS and lipid A from Porphyromonas gingivalis. Standard biochemical techniques will be employed for these procedures. The core will also construct the P. gingivalis fimA deletion mutant. In addition, the core will coordinate the commercial production of polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies to P. gingivalis fimbriae, to the endothelial receptor, to Toll-like proteins and moesin. Finally, the biological core will coordinate sample preparation for nucleotide and peptide sequencing and flow cytometry.